On Top Of Domino City
by DeepShadows664
Summary: okay...its kinda cute...not that long...KaibaM.U.C.(made up char.)


Disclaimer!!!—I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH! But I DO own Maria! .-  
  
"I can't believe I'm on top of Domino City...." Maria whispered to herself. She looked down from the rooftop on Kaiba Corp. "I hope he doesn't find me up here..." she said thinking of what Kaiba would do to her if he caught her up here. Bad move.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked up behind her, "Gotcha..." he said as she turned around terrified of his appearance.  
  
"I-I ummm...." She stammered.  
  
"Yes I know just jumping rooftops thinking that I wouldn't find you on MY rooftop so you stayed. Am I right Miss Cortez?"  
  
"Wanna make somethin' of it!?" the beautiful schoolgirl said loudly as she moved forward making the already blushing Seto Kaiba moving backwards. She stopped when she was closer to him he turned bright red, "Look I want you 'Mister' Kaiba to mind your own! Why would you care besides that I'm trespassing?"  
  
He turned brighter "I uhhhh I ummm..." he stammered as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me!" she poughted, "I'll find out for myself!" she said as she moved right up to him and he was a neon light bright red and embarrassed.  
  
She looked him in the eye "she's tempting me...again." He thought to himself thinking of kissing her since she was so close. The only downfall was she didn't like him she liked Yugi Moto. Yugi was kind of his friend but he didn't have REAL friends he had Mokuba his little brother but that's all the only woman he loved was Maria and she loved Yugi Moto. He was jealous and enraged that she liked Yugi.  
  
"Maria..." he said sadly.  
  
"What? What is it Kaiba?" she asked him in total interest. He grabbed her closer. "What are you doing?" she said turning red.  
  
"I need you to know something..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This..." he was about to kiss her when Mokuba woke him up.  
  
"Seto you were talking in your sleep and your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
"What did I say? Was it about her?"  
  
"Yep. Afraid so big brother." He jumped out of bed and got dressed.  
  
"Mokuba please don't tell anyone... I can't get over her...."  
  
"I won't big brother... But why did you two break up?"  
  
"She fell in love with someone else Mokuba..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yugi Moto." Kaiba said with absolute jealousy.  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
"At least she's happy and that's all I want... for Maria to be happy."  
  
"Was it the rooftop dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kiss her this time?"  
  
"No..." he felt like a wreck and skipped breakfast and asked Mokuba if he wanted to go for a ride to the town of Domino of course he said:  
  
"No thanks. Who would guard Kaiba corp.? And besides I wanna eat!"  
  
"Ok Mokuba I'll be home for dinner then so be good. Oh and here's some money for pizza."  
  
"Thanks big brother!" with that Kaiba set off in his helicopter and headed for the town of Domino. He let down the rope ladder and climbed right down to the bottom and jumped down (at a safe distance) right in front of the card shop where Yugi lives. Yugi, Maria, Joey, Tristan, Te'a, and Grandpa looked at Kaiba amazed.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I need to talk to Yugi for a minute it's very important." He said grimly.  
  
"Ok Kaiba." Said Yugi they went inside to Yugi's room where they could talk.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Yeah? What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"I love Maria...and...well...she left me for you."  
  
"Oh. I hadn't a clue."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well she did and I've been miserable...I even dream about her Yugi!"  
  
"Wow... You do miss her a lot huh?"  
  
"Yes I do...and I wish she knew how much she meant to me..." he sighed and turned away from Yugi trying to fight the tears and there she stood.  
  
"I heard every word Seto." Said Maria lovingly, "Yugi here was kind enough to help me make you realize how much we meant to each other... I'm sorry I tested you sweetie." Seto turned towards her she was sitting there beside him and Yugi left the room so they could talk. Maria moved closer and he held on to her he didn't know what to say but she knew what he was thinking to say.  
  
All he could do was stammer, "Maria...I...I..."  
  
"I love you too Seto." She finished his sentence. He held her closer and she kissed him.  
  
"WHOOOO get a room!"  
  
They stopped and both bellowed, "SHUT UP WHEELER!"  
  
"I hate when they do that..." Joey Wheeler grumbled.  
  
"Awww isn't it sweet Joey?" said Mai Valentine.  
  
"Uhhhh oh yeah honey... real sweet" Joey said sarcastically to his new girlfriend.  
  
"And besides my Big Bad Dragon heh heh didn't you know?"  
  
"Know what my Lil Honey Bunny?" "Yugi is taken!"  
  
"By whom may I so humbly ask?"  
  
"Te'a!"  
  
"Ohhhhh how could have ever guessed?" Seto said laughing while Yugi and Te'a blushed.  
  
"Yes it is true." Said Yugi. Kaiba picked Maria up and they spun around.  
  
"Seto! Put me down!" she said blushing.  
  
"Oh you're no fun but ok honey." Kaiba put her down and he chuckled at how red she was she noticed and punched him playfully.  
  
"What may I ask is SO funny?" she said giggling.  
  
"You are Maria you turned so red when you said 'Seto! Put me down!' haha!" they went outside and Kaiba's limo pulled up and he opened the door for Maria and they were off to Kaiba Corp. home and Domino City that they ran to the elevator and went to the roof. They were 'On Top Of Domino City' together at last.  
  
okay...it's kinda stupid and there's no REAL action but it's kinda cute...I guess....Thanks Megan for encouraging me to write this! .- 


End file.
